


Dangerous Proposal

by kiaara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Humor, M/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Dalam tiga jam, Mingyu ingin melamar seseorang. Dalam tiga jam pula, ia terancam dihabisi oleh pembunuh bayaran.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	Dangerous Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Morichan.

-Email Inbox-

Sender: ww_jeon@yahoo.com

Recipient: kimmingyu_@yahoo.co.kr

Subject: -

Email Content: Pesawatku akan mendarat di Bandara Incheon jam 3 sore. Aku tidak membawa oleh-oleh apa pun untukmu dari Los Angeles, tapi aku ingin dijemput. Sampai jumpa besok.

Oh ya.

Congrats.

Reply | Delete | Spam | Mark As Unread

***

Senyum lebarnya tersungging hingga nyaris memecah pipi.

Ah, rasanya Kim Mingyu takkan pernah bosan untuk terus membaca ulang email dari Jeon Wonwoo. Serius. Ini seperti menunggu hujan di musim kemarau. Harapannya dijawab saat kesabarannya nyaris mengering. Penantian panjangnya terbayar juga.

Jeon Wonwoo akhirnya pulang; sebuah kabar yang membuat jantung Mingyu terasa ingin melompat dari balik dada.

Email kejutan yang dikirimkan Wonwoo kemarin sore membuka kembali harapan lama yang sempat Mingyu kubur rapat-rapat. Kepergian Wonwoo untuk kuliah ke Los Angeles lima tahun lalu adalah keputusan yang egois dan menyiksa.

Mingyu ditinggalkan bersama cinta masa SMA yang belum sempat tersampaikan. Ia tidak dijanjikan apa pun. Wonwoo jarang mengirim pesan. Padahal Mingyu selalu rindu. Selalu ingin tahu. Sehatkah pemuda yang dicintainya itu? Apa studinya lancar? Apa ia sudah punya pacar? Apa Jeon Wonwoo tahu bahwa dirinya selalu menunggu?

"Tentu saja aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Aku adalah orang yang paling bersemangat menunggumu pulang."

Berbisik sendirian, Mingyu membuka laci dan menarik sebuah kotak cicin dalam genggaman. Asistennya berhasil mendapatkan logam mulia yang ia pesan hanya dalam semalam. Mingyu tak yakin Wonwoo akan suka, tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, tak ada salahnya nekat meminang pujaan hati untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati.

Kalau diterima.

"Ya, siapa tahu aku memang diterima."

Kotak cincin ditutup, begitu pula dengan situs email—niatnya. Namun, gerakannya memencet opsi silang di pojok kanan halaman peramban, menjadi terhenti lantaran ada email baru yang mendarat.

Mingyu kira Wonwoo mengirim pesan lagi, tapi pikiran itu lekas terhapuskan mengingat Wonwoo-nya pasti sedang berada di dalam pesawat.

Sender: ANONYMOUS

Tidak ada alamat email. Kening Mingyu berkerut dalam.

Subject: Read Me

Email Content: Karena kau telah membuat perusahaan kami bangkrut dengan cara merebut proyek sebesar 45 triliun, aku atas nama seluruh karyawan yang terpaksa di-PHK, menyatakan bahwa KAU PASTI MATI dalam tiga jam ke depan, Tuan Kim.

TERIMA KASIH

Reply | Delete | Spam | Mark as Unread

Mingyu tercenung.

Hening.

Wow.

...

... ma

... ti?

Sungguh sebuah kejutan yang sangat-sangat bodoh!

Lelaki tampan itu masih belum berkedip menatap layar polikromatik di depan matanya.

"Ha ... haha."

Ya, ini lucu. Sangat lucu.

Mingyu tidak tahu bagimana harus berekspresi saat menerima gertakan via digital itu. Tidak akan pernah ada manusia waras yang suka diancam untuk dibunuh, tapi rasanya ini benar-benar mirip lelucon yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Ia dimusuhi karena berhasil memenangkan proyek puluhan triliun? Sepailit apa perusahaan-perusahaan saingannya hingga kehilangan satu proyek saja sudah berhasil membuat para pecundang itu kalang kabut?

"Aku akan mati dalam tiga jam. April Mop." Mingyu bukan seorang lelaki yang mudah menghina, tapi untuk kali ini rasanya sangat sulit untuk tidak tertawa. "Kasihan sekali otak orang-orang seperti ini, pasti menyusut karena sudah lama tidak digunakan. Ini bukan bulan April dan mereka kira aku mudah untuk dibohongi."

Muak, Mingyu memencet delete. Gertakan bodoh sudah biasa ia terima sejak dirinya menjadi CEO di perusahaan warisan keluarga. Tidak perlu dipikirkan—ia terus tertawa.

Namun, tiba-tiba tawa Mingyu berhenti dan berganti dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi nyaris memecah pipi.

Pujaan hatinya, Jeon Wonwoo, mengirim pesan lagi.

Email content: Pesawatku transit, Kim. Aku akan sampai di Korea sekitar tiga jam ke depan. Kau bisa menjemputku, kan? Harus bisa. Kalau kau tidak muncul di bandara, kupastikan kita takkan bertemu selamanya.

-Wonwoo

Sungguh cobaan yang mengharukan. Dua pesan yang berbeda mendarat dalam satu inbox. Yang satu mengatakan bahwa ia akan terbunuh dalam tiga jam ke depan. Yang satu mengatakan bahwa ia punya tugas menjemput di pelabuhan udara ... juga dalam tiga jam.

TIGA JAM.

T I G A J A M.

Ah, sialan.

Mingyu tidak tahu mengapa otaknya tiba-tiba jadi kacau dan ia terpancing untuk menendang sesuatu.

Ada apa dengan tiga jam? Kenapa hanya gara-gara email hidupnya jadi terasa sangat terbatas?

Ini rumit. Mingyu tidak tahu mana yang lebih mematikan. Ancaman pembunuhan dari saingan bisnisnya, ataukah kemungkinan adanya penolakan lamaran dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Seharusnya ia hanya berhadapan dengan problem kegugupan personal. Untuk mengatakan Jeon Wonwoo, menikah lah denganku itu butuh kekuatan mental, keberanian prima, juga kekuatan jantung yang tidak main-main.

Sangat memuakkan kalau dalam kondisi begini ia juga harus berhadapan dengan sekumpulan pembunuh yang ingin menghabisinya.

Apakah para manusia jahat itu ingin ia mati dalam keadaan bujangan?

Bagiamana jika ia tewas lebih dulu sebelum berhasil melamar Jeon Wonwoo?

"Kalau lamaranku gagal, mereka yang harus tanggung jawab."

Tak ingin semakin penat, Kim Mingyu beranjak tanpa mengemasi apa pun selain cincin lamaran dan kunci mobil. Baiklah. Ia berusaha menyederhanakan pikiran; ancaman pembunuhan itu pasti hanya gertakan.

Lagipula, bandara tidak jauh. Ia akan mengebut dan akan mencapainya sebelum tiga jam. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan manis. Pesawat Wonwoo akan mendarat, ia akan mengulurkan cincin dan PASTI diterima. Kemudian mereka akan menikah. Lalu ancaman pembunuhan itu akan terlupakan selamanya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus berhasil melamar Wonwoo."

Tekad Mingyu sudah bulat.

"—tidak ada yang boleh mencabut nyawaku sebelum aku berhasil memiliki Jeon Wonwoo."

Namun, apa yang terjadi nyatanya tak benar-benar sederhana.

"ARGHHH ...!!!"

Saat Mingyu berlari ke tempat parkir, sebuah bom meledak persis di depan matanya.

***

Seventeen © Pledis Entertainment

DANGEROUS PROPOSAL © kiaara

Meanie untuk @morichan_

Selamat ulang tahun.

oneshot

***

"Tuan Kim! Tuan Kim!"

Detik itu, Mingyu tidak tahu dirinya masih hidup ataukah sudah mati.

"Tuan Kim!"

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Mingyu terduduk lemas. Wajahnya memucat. "Di mana aku?"

"Anda masih di kantor, Tuan Kim. Syukurlah jika Anda baik-baik saja." Sosok yang menolongnya terlihat buram. Mungkin matanya baru saja terkena silau pekat yang membuatnya buta sesaat. "Kita berada di lobi, Tuan. Tadi ada ledakan—"

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 12 lebih 33 menit."

"Astaga! Belum jam 3 kan? A-apa yang terjadi? Bom? Apakah ... apakah kau malaikat?"

"Hah!? Bukan, Tuan! Bukan!" Pemuda di depannya berteriak lantang, seperti menghardik. "Saya karyawan Anda, Tuan. Anda berdiri seperti orang linglung di tempat parkir saat terjadi ledakan dan saya menarik Anda ke lobi. Anda hampir terbunuh, tapi Anda selamat. Saya sangat bersyukur."

Ledakan?

Karyawan?

Ia punya karyawan? Apakah dia seorang pimpinan? Apakah tadi yang menyilaukan mata dan membuat telinganya pekak itu adalah ledakan bom? Mengapa ia hanya bisa mengingat nama Jeon Wonwoo? Mengapa pikirannya jadi hilang arah begini?

Pening. Mingyu menjambak rambutnya, mencubit lengannya, menampar dirinya sendiri.

Kalau sakit, berarti aku belum jadi arwah.

"Hentikan, Tuan Kim. Anda bisa sakit—"

"Apakah ada korban jiwa karena ledakan itu?" Spontan Mingyu bertanya. Tatapan matanya kosong karena masih dikuasai oleh sisa keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "Apakah ada yang m-mati di sana?"

"Tidak, Tuan, sepertinya tidak ada ... Tapi beberapa orang mengalami luka fisik. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang. Kami juga telah memanggil ambulans—"

"Syukurlah kalau tidak ada yang mati," Mingyu menoleh, berkata dengan ekspresi kaku, "Aku butuh mobilku. Aku harus menjemput seseorang."

"Siapa, Tuan? Keadaan sedang kacau. Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang lain saja?" Karyawan yang bahkan tak bisa ia ingat namanya itu, menggeleng penuh larangan. "Lagipula Anda dilarang untuk mengambil mobil. Tempat parkir di bawah gedung belum benar-benar dipastikan steril dari bom-bom susulan. Kita harus bersabar dan menunggu polisi."

Ah, bawahan kurang ajar.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu polisi? Apakah lamaranku pada seseorang bisa diwakilkan oleh aparat kepolisian?" Mingyu berdiri, tak lagi memandang si karyawan yang termangu keheranan. "Ada yang berniat membunuhku. Bom itu meledak dengan tujuan untuk menyerangku. Aku mendapat ancaman melalui email."

"Siapa, Tuan Kim?" pertanyaan penuh keraguan, terkuar. "Apakah Anda tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku diberi batas waktu hidup sampai tiga jam ke depan."

"T-Tuan Kim ..."

"Tapi aku harus kabur. Aku harus melamar seseorang hari ini. Orang yang kucintai menungguku di bandara dan aku harus menjemputnya. Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum rencanaku berhasil. Lagipula, aku harus buru-buru pergi dari sini. Mereka mengincarku. Bukan mengincar kalian semua. Semakin jauh aku berlari, kalian akan semakin aman."

Pundak si karyawan ditepuk, Mingyu mengambil langkah-langkah panjang, keluar dari kompleks gedung tempat perusahaannya bernaung.

Ia melihat mobil polisi mulai berdatangan. Sirine ambulans dan sirine polisi bercampur riuh, seolah ingin bekerjasama meledakkan gendang telinga.

"Mungkin menaiki kendaraan umum akan membuatku aman," ia menggumam. Pembunuh bayaran yang waras takkan mengambil risiko untuk menghabisi target di tempat umum.

Mingyu bertekad akan mengusahakan segalanya untuk sampai di bandara dengan selamat.

"Aku takkan membuatmu kecewa, Wonu-ya," kotak beludru di dalam saku diraba pelan, "tunggu, aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu."

***

Jeon Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada arloji longgar yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul 1 siang kurang sedikit. Ia sudah menyamakan waktu dengan Korean Standart Time.

Mungkin dirinya memang terlalu antusias. Menjadi perantau di luar Asia selama lima tahun tidak membuatnya banyak berubah. Wonwoo masih seorang pemuda Korea yang manis, egois, dan yang selalu ingin tersenyum saat mengingat seorang lelaki bodoh bernama Kim Mingyu.

Apa kabar kau, Gyu? Apa sekarang kau sudah menikah dan melupakan aku?

Wonwoo seperti seorang penumpang kesepian yang sengaja menyendiri di kursi business class. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke Korea. Orang tuanya bisa berkunjung ke Los Angeles setiap liburan dan ia bukan orang yang mudah merindukan kampung halaman.

Kalau hanya gara-gara ingin melihat lagi muka bodoh Mingyu dan bercanda dengannya seperti saat SMA dulu, rasanya terlalu klise.

Aku butuh pertolonganmu, Gyu. Aku merasa sedang sekarat.

Pelan, ujung jemari Wonwoo mengetuk kaca jendela.

Ya, ia memang sedang butuh pertolongan. Tapi kenapa harus Kim Mingyu? Kenapa harus teman SMA-nya yang bahkan tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya itu?

"Mungkin aku berharap kita bisa menikah ...," suara Wonwoo hanya berupa bisikan, tak ada orang lain yang akan mendengar dirinya bermonolog sendirian. "Tapi apakah kau mau? Kau bahkan tidak mencegahku saat aku bilang ingin kuliah di luar negeri ..."

Bayangan Jun—mantan kakak kelas mereka yang minggu lalu datang ke Los Angeles—menggoda mata Wonwoo untuk menggulirkan air bening di pipi.

Surat undangan yang diberikan Jun padanya minggu lalu, mencatut nama Kim Mingyu dan Min Hyunae sebagai sepasang mempelai yang akan segera melontarkan janji suci di depan altar. Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk bertanya sendiri pada Mingyu melalui chat atau email. Tapi nyatanya ia justru memilih jalan yang lebih berisiko.

Wonwoo membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya di sepanjang pekan demi pulang ke Korea. Ia harus mendamprat Mingyu dan memastikan sendiri, sudah lupakah Mingyu pada dirinya.

Air mata Wonwoo kini bergulir di ujung telunjuk, digunakan untuk melukis nama Mingyu dan bentuk hati pada permukaan jendela.

"Aku kadang sangat meragukan perasaanmu padaku, Kim Mingyu," bisiknya. "Kau seperti seorang ... pemberi harapan palsu."

***

Mingyu berkali-kali melirik arloji. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih ia resahkan: Waktu hidupnya yang semakin menipis, atau ketakutan hebat jika tidak sampai di bandara saat Wonwoo telah mendarat di Incheon.

Ia bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tenang menunggu bus menuju Apgujeong. Beberapa siswa dari Youngdong High School ikut bergabung.

Mereka terus bertukar ocehan dan gelak tawa hingga Mingyu bisa semakin membaurkan diri dalam keramaian.

Ah, siswa-siswa yang masih segar dan muda. Mingyu ingin tahu apakah anak-anak itu sudah pernah jatuh cinta.

Samar-samar ia seolah bisa melihat sosok Jeon Wonwoo dengan tas ransel, seragam SMA berwarna kuning-hitam, juga kamus Bahasa Inggris-Amerika yang selalu ia hapalkan isinya sepanjang hari.

Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo memang bercita-cita untuk merebut kursi mahasiswa di University of California, Los Angeles. Dulu, Wonwoo selalu belajar Bahasa Inggris saat menunggu bus, mengantre makan siang, bahkan saat menunggu giliran penilaian olahraga di kolam renang sekolah.

UCLA adalah mimpinya—hal yang paling membuat Mingyu merasa tersisih; merasa tak dianggap penting.

Ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Wonwoo kuliah di Korea saja, berusaha mendapatkan jatah kursi di KAIST atau Universitas Hanyang. Jangan terlalu jauh. Kalau Wonwoo kepincut bule Amerika, Mingyu tidak siap kalau harus patah hati sampai mati.

"Wonu-ya?"

"Hai, Gyu. Kau mau ke bandara menjemput aku?"

Suara Wonwoo masih selembut dulu. Mingyu tersenyum; senyuman yang hangat seperti lelaki yang sedang tersihir. Mingyu kangen, sangat kangen. Ia ingin memeluk Wonwoo. Menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan adalah sebuah pekerjaan tanpa bayaran yang sangat melelahkan.

"Hei, Kim, busmu sudah datang. Jangan terus melamunkan aku, bodoh. Pergi sana!"

Terkejut, mata Mingyu mengerjap.

Ah sial, ternyata ia hanya halusinasiku saja.

Tidak ada lagi Jeon Wonwoo berseragam SMA yang berdiri dengannya sambil memegang kamus bahasa asing. Mingyu sampai ingin menimpuk dirinya sendiri dengan tongkat kayu di tangan lelaki tua yang menaiki bus dengan sangat kesulitan. Ia menunggu dengan sabar. Sudah tahu kalau takkan mendapat tempat duduk. Lagipula, bukan itu yang Mingyu butuhkan.

"Hei, Nak. Segeralah naik. Busnya akan segera berangkat."

Mingyu mengangguk rikuh, buru-buru mengeluarkan kartu T-money untuk membayar biaya perjalanan.

Ia berdiri di tengah bus, meraih pegangan, sementara kepalanya terus menghitung prediksi waktu untuk sampai ke bandara.

Dari Apgujeong, dirinya nanti masih harus berganti kereta menuju Incheon. Mingyu tidak berharap akan mendapatkan tempat duduk, apalagi bisa pulas tidur selama kendaraan berjalan ... Serius, dalam keadaan begini ia hanya terpikir untuk mengusahakan dirinya selamat sampai bertemu Jeon Wonwoo. Semoga antek-antek pembunuh dari oknum keji yang mengancamnya tak mengejar sampai masuk kendaraan umum. Semoga mereka tidak senekat itu sampai berusaha membunuh dirinya di ruang publik.

"Hei, Nak. Ada surat dari lelaki yang duduk di sudut belakang."

Seorang nenek tua turun di Cheongdam, persis di depan Ilchi Art Hall. Mingyu mengangguk seperti orang bodoh saat si wanita bungkuk mengulurkan selipat kertas tanpa amplop sebelum keluar dan menghilang.

[Kau akan tewas dalam satu menit ke depan.]

Membaca isinya, Mingyu seperti ditampar. Kertas digulung gemas, dimasukkan ke dalam saku sebagai barang bukti; siapa tahu kapan-kapan ia ingin menyeret kasus ini pada polisi.

Mata tajam Mingyu mengitari sekeliling.

Sungguh konyol. Ada pembunuh yang mengintainya di dalam bus ini? Siapa? Yang mana? Lelaki yang duduk di sudut belakang? Lelaki yang memegang tongkat dan nyaris tertidur dengan mulut terbuka itu? Tapi dia kelihatan tak berdaya! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa—

"Permisi," dikuasai emosi yang tersulut tiba-tiba, Mingyu berjalan ke bagian belakang bus dan membangunkan lelaki tua yang langsung tersentak, bangun dari tidurnya. "Kenapa Anda menitipkan surat berisi ancaman pembunuhan pada saya? Apakah Anda memiliki masalah dengan saya?"

Kakek tua yang malang mengusap matanya yang buram. Menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bertanya, "K-kenapa, anak muda?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu," amarah Mingyu mulai menguasai dirinya. "Kau membawa komplotan penjahat untuk mengincarku. Kau adalah penulis surat ancaman ini—"

Gulungan kertas ditarik kasar dari dalam saku. Namun, tak hanya kertas bodoh itu yang tergali, kotak beludru berisi cincin untuk Wonwoo pun ikut terjatuh ke lantai bus yang terus bergetar.

"Ah, cincinku—"

Saat Mingyu membungkuk untuk memungut, terdengar suara tembakan senjata api.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah proyektil peluru, melesat di atas punggungnya.

...

"Apa yang—"

Suara alarm bahaya dalam bus menggema, hampir memecahkan gendang telinga dan menghamburkan isi kepala.

Mingyu terkejut bukan main saat lelaki tua yang tadi diajaknya bicara kini terjerembab, jatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan sekarat.

Dadanya berlubang, proyektil padat telah menembus jantung, darah merembes di sweter tebal yang membungkus rapat.

Seseorang memberi peringatan lewat pengeras, "DARURAAAT ...!!! ADA TERORIS DI DALAM BUS INI ...!!! SEMUA PENUMPANG DIHIMBAU UNTUK SEGERA KELUAR MENYELAMATKAN DIRI ...!!!"

Rem diinjak mendadak. Suara klakson penuh protesan meraung dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang merasa terganggu. Di tengah jalanan yang ramai, bus seketika berhenti.

Beberapa orang tak sabar menunggu giliran keluar dari pintu. Mereka memecah kaca dengan benda berat di samping jendela.

Mingyu belum menyerah untuk mendapati teroris yang tadi berusaha menembak dirinya.

"Dia berusaha membunuhku! Biarkan aku mengejarnya!!!"

Pemuda tampan itu berlari keluar. Matanya masih sangat tajam untuk bisa menangkap sosok si pembunuh bayaran.

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam, topi, dan masker. Mingyu melihat si penjahat berlari turun dan berbelok menuju pertokoan. Ia mengabaikan larangan dari para penumpang bus yang lain. Ia harus mendapatkan si pembunuh dan menghajarnya sampai mati, tidak bisa tidak.

"Berhenti kau! Jangan lari seperti pecundang! Pertanggungjawabkan dulu apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

Mingyu berteriak marah. Para pejalan kaki berhamburan, ketakutan. Ia mengira Mingyu adalah seorang polisi atau petugas intelijen karena pakaian kantornya yang sangat rapi. Jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi.

Kim Mingyu, alih-alih mirip sasaran pembunuhan, justru tampak serupa dengan seorang agen rahasia.

Lelaki itu terus berlari.

Mengejar.

Mengejar.

Mengejar tanpa henti.

Saat sampai di belokan terakhir, Mingyu menemukan kekosongan.

"Di mana—"

Mingyu sudah lupa bagaimana cara mengatur napasnya yang lelah dan memburu.

"DI MANA KAU!?"

Mata tajam Mingyu berkobar oleh amarah. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Tidak ada si penjahat. Tidak ada pejalan kaki. Semua toko tutup. Semua restoran yang seharusnya ramai menjejali pinggiran jalan setapak, tutup.

Mingyu tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memb—"

Pada detik saat dirinya ingin membalik badan, Mingyu tersungkur karena tengkuknya dipukul keras oleh seseorang.

***

Ah, mungkin aku memang idiot. Aku jauh-jauh terbang ke Korea hanya untuk menemui seorang pengkhianat.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak menyentuh sandwich panas di piringnya. Sejak tadi ia hanya ingin menangis. Nama Min Hyunae mendengung di kepalanya, menggerogoti nafsu makannya, membuat dadanya sesak tak terkira. Mingyu akan menikah dan ia hanya berpartisipasi sebagai tamu yang diundang untuk meramaikan acara.

Benar-benar mengecewakan. Kim Mingyu ternyata benar-benar seorang lelaki yang mengecewakan.

Wonwoo meneguk sari jeruk dan menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada pramugari. Satu-satunya penumpang yang menempati kursi business class selain dirinya sudah tertidur.

Ia sekarang bebas. Bebas untuk menangis. Bebas untuk belajar memaki Mingyu atau memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghajarnya sampai menyesal saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Kupikir kau mencintaiku, Mingyu. Wonwoo membantin miris. Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan orang lain yang menganggap cinta masa SMA hanyalah sebuah lelucon tak berharga. Aku benar-benar kecewa ... Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu.

Ia menarik tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Wonwoo terbiasa untuk menulis karena ia seringkali malas bicara. Ia menulis brengsek, brengsek, brengsek, brengsek, dan brengsek hingga kertas tipisnya koyak oleh amarah dari ujung pena.

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo tahu dirinya juga salah. Ia jarang memberi kabar pada Mingyu dan selalu sibuk kuliah. Ia baru berontak dan memaki Mingyu pengkhianat saat dirinya hampir kehilangan. Surat undangan yang disampaikan Jun padanya adalah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka yang tak pernah dimulai.

Wonwoo yakin selama ia kuliah di Amerika, Kim Mingyu tak pernah sekali pun mengingatnya.

***

"Berhenti ... berhenti ... lah menghajarku ... ARGH!!!"

Babak belur.

Hanya itu saja yang bisa dikatakan dari kondisi Kim Mingyu saat ini.

Suara tawa itu serupa teriakan dari neraka. Empat orang lelaki tinggi besar berkomplot menghajarnya di jalan setapak yang sepi. Mereka menendangi tubuh Mingyu yang telah merembeskan darah di beberapa titik.

Lelaki itu dihajar habis-habisan hingga rasanya meminta tolong pun takkan ada gunanya.

Mereka mengeroyoknya sambil menenggak isi botol-botol arak.

Setiap kali Mingyu ingin bangkit, mereka meninjak tangannya atau menedang tulang keringnya.

Mingyu seperti boneka percobaan yang dikepung oleh orang-orang psikopat. Ia belum melihat ada pisau yang mencoba dihunuskan, tapi jika semua serangan ini tak dihentikan, semua tendangan dan pukulan keji itu dapat menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Hentikan ... Hentikan ...."

Mingyu berusaha merangkak—kalau tidak segera melarikan diri, ia takkan mungkin sampai ke bandara pada jam 3 sore.

Kalau ia tak datang, Wonwoo bisa marah besar. Wonwoo bisa kecewa. Wonwoo bisa menolak untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, selamanya.

Mingyu menahan napas saat mendengar dua dari keempat penjahat itu saling bertukar ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pukul saja kepalanya sampai bocor? Membunuhnya sama sekali tidak sulit."

"Ah, jangan kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau kita burai saja jantungnya?"

"Hahaha!"

Mengabaikan perbincangan biadab mereka, Mingyu terus merangkak di atas jalanan kasar tanpa aspal, mengira-ngira kapan ia punya waktu terbaik untuk berdiri dan berlari tanpa diserang.

Ada jejak darah yang menetes dari pelipis dan sudut mulutnya. Mingyu belum menyerah. Ia tak boleh diserang di kepala. Itu berbahaya. Itu akan membuatnya amnesia dan lupa pada niatnya untuk melamar pujaan hati.

Selain itu, jantungnya juga tak boleh diburai.

Ini adalah jantung yang berharga. Ini adalah jantung yang kugunakan untuk mencintai Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" Namun, baru semeter ia merangkak, Mingyu merasakan punggungnya diinjak oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Jangan pergi dulu sebelum kau kami bunuh."

Jangan.

Pergi.

Sebelum.

Dibunuh,

Mingyu tidak tahu harus mengerang atau tertawa sampai menangis. Mungkin otak mereka semua terlalu mahal, sampai-sampai sayang jika digunakan untuk berpikir.

"Aku harus ... menjemput seseorang. Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Mingyu berusaha berdalih, mungkin jika bertarung fisik ia kalah, bersilat lidah masih bisa ia lakukan. "Kalian boleh membunuhku setelah jam 3 sore. Biarkan ... aku menemuinya dulu. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya dan memberikan cincin—"

"Cincin? Kau punya cincin? CK, KENAPA TIDAK BILANG!"

Salah satu lelaki itu—mungkin yang paling mata duitan—merogoh saku Mingyu dan tertawa saat menemukan selingkar cincin palladium yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Lumayan kalau dijual."

"JANGAN!" Mingyu memekik. "Jangan ambil itu! Itu cincin untuk kekasihku! Itu cincin untuk melamar orang yang kucintai! Kembalikan! Kembalikan cincin itu!"

"Berani menggantinya dengan apa kau kalau cincin ini kukembalikan?" Penjahat dengan ekspresi khas manusia mata duitan itu mendekat, ia menjambak rambut Mingyu dan memperlihatkan cincin itu di depan matanya. "Apa kau bisa membayarku seharga lebih mahal dari benda ini?"

"T-tentu saja aku bisa!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan semua uang dan kartu debit yang ia miliki. "Ini semua untukmu. Ambil dan pergilah! Kembalikan cincin itu dan biarkan aku pergi. Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuat kekasihku kecewa."

"Whoa!" Si lelaki mata duitan menghitung cepat. Uang cash yang disodorkan si CEO muda padanya berjumlah hampir 10 juta Won. Belum lagi kartu-kartu maut itu. Ia kaya. Ia sekarang benar-benar kaya.

"Aku heran, kenapa bos kami ingin kau dihabisi. Padahal memerasmu jauh lebih berguna daripada mengirimmu ke neraka. Kau masih punya lainnya?"

Mingyu diam saja saat digeledah. Sekarang yang penting adalah mencari kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Uangmu sudah habis—"

"Ya, tidak ada lagi."

"Berikan jas dan arlojimu."

"Ini."

"Ponselmu juga."

"Ambil saja. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Hm—"

"ANGKAT TANGAN! KALIAN JANGAN BERGERAK! KAMI MELIHAT SEBUAH TINDAKAN PERAMPOKAN ...!!!"

Akhirnya.

Mingyu menghela napas.

"Dasar figuran."

Aku heran, mengapa polisi selalu datang belakangan?

Mingyu bergerak mundur. Empat pembunuh bayaran (atau akan lebih cocok disebut tukang pukul), yang tadi mengeroyoknya, dibekuk seketika.

Dua orang polisi muda membawa senjata api dan menyuruh mereka untuk tiarap.

Mingyu berdiri, bersidekap, melihat mereka dengan pandangan tak fokus. Setelah ini pasti ia harus diseret untuk ikut jadi saksi di kantor polisi. Bisa-bisa rencananya bertemu Wonwoo akan terganggu lagi.

"Kapten," Mingyu memanggil sembarangan pada polisi yang kini sedang sibuk membuka serenceng borgol. "Apa aku boleh pergi dulu? Aku harus menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?" Polisi itu mengernyit heran. "Kau bisa menemuinya setelah memberikan kesaksian di kantor kami."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa begitu. Aku benar-benar harus menemuinya sebelum dia membenciku dan menolak untuk bertemu denganku selamanya." Mingyu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terpulasi darah kering. Berpikir sekilas bahwa ia harus tetap tampan saat nanti bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo—supaya Wonwoo jatuh cinta. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Kapten. Aku harus berada di Bandara Incheon pukul 3 titik nol-nol. Aku minta izin, aku pasti akan kembali kalau dipanggil."

"Tidak bisa," sayangnya, polisi itu bersikeras mengecahnya, "kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lagipula, barang bukti perampokan itu ada pada kami. Kau baru bisa mengambilnya setelah memberikan keterangan."

Ah, ini pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Sebaiknya ia kabur saja sebelum didebat lebih jauh lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku titip uang 10 juta dan kartu-kartu emasku. Aku ambil cincinnya saja—aduh, berikan itu padaku dulu. Aku janji besok akan kubawa cincin ini ke kantor kalian sebagai barang bukti. Oh ya, mana ponselku? Aku harus membawanya agar kalian nanti bisa meleponku kalau membutuhkan keterangan lebih lanjut." Mingyu buru-buru mengambil langkah, "Sampai jumpa nanti, terima kasih bantuannya!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kami bisa meneleponmu kalau nomormu saja kami tak punya!"

"Ah, ya! Benar juga!" Mingyu berjalan kembali dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sini ku-miscall. Nomor Kapten berapa?"

Acara tukar menukar nomor telepon bodoh itu baru berakhir setengah menit kemudian. Mingyu berlari tanpa membawa apa pun selain celana dan kemeja kotor yang melekat di badan, juga sebuah ponsel dan kartu T-money.

Ia tak punya apa pun lagi. Ia tidak membawa selembar uang pun yang tersisa di dalam saku.

"Permisi, boleh aku menumpang sampai stasiun subway? Atau kalau menurut kalian terlalu jauh, aku menumpang sampai halte di dekat SMP Sinsa."

"Kau mau pergi ke Incheon? Kenapa tubuhmu babak belur begitu?"

"Ya, benar. Aku mau pergi ke Incheon—dan ini, oh, aku baru saja tertabrak gerobak. Aku memang suka ceroboh saat menyeberang jalan." Tiba-tiba Mingyu merasa ada harapan. "Kalian juga mau ke Bandara Incheon, kan?"

"Bukan, kami mau pergi ke Seongnam," jawab si pengemudi. "Tapi kalau kau mau menumpang, silakan. Di bak belakang tapi, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak masalah, terima kasih," Mingyu tertawa lebar, segera melompat naik di mobil boks yang penuh dengan muatan kardus berat. "Diberi tumpangan saja aku sudah sangat senang."

***

"Tuan Jeon Wonwoo, apakah Anda menginginkan camilan, kopi, atau teh?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya ingin tidur sebentar sebelum mendarat."

Pramugari cantik berjalan menjauhinya setelah melemparkan senyuman manis.

Wonwoo tidak berani mengangkat wajah sejak tadi. Matanya sudah sembab seperti orang yang baru selesai dipukuli.

Jatuh cinta memang menyakitkan. Mingyu takkan pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini karena ia akan segera jadi suami dari Min Hyunae yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Apa lebih baik aku menghindarinya saja saat berada di bandara nanti? Apa lebih baik aku mencari jalan memutar agar tak bertemu dengannya? Pikiran Wonwoo mulai menjamahi kemungkinan negatif yang baginya, mungkin saja terjadi.

Untuk apa pula aku bertemu dengan Mingyu kalau pada akhirnya kami tetap akan berpisah? Ia takkan mungkin membatalkan pernikahannya. Ia pasti mencintai si Hyunae itu dan sudah melupakan aku.

"Ck, dasar Kim Mingyu sialan. Kudoakan kau dipukuli orang sampai babak belur gara-gara sudah membuatku patah hati."

Wonwoo memejamkan mata. Ada kenangan masa SMA yang melintas di benaknya. Dulu Mingyu selalu berkata bahwa mereka suatu hari akan hidup bersama dan Wonwoo tak pernah percaya. Mingyu adalah manusia yang sangat abu-abu. Wonwoo ingat ia pernah menimpuk kepala temannya itu dengan batu karena Mingyu pernah bercanda tentang kemungkinan mereka jadian.

Wonwoo selalu menunggu Mingyu menyatakan cinta tapi keinginannya tak pernah terwujud.

Mungkin benar, sejak dulu Kim Mingyu hanya tahu bercanda. Sejak dulu lelaki itu memang tak pernah mencintainya.

***

"Kira-kira siapa, ya?"

Mobil boks itu berjalan dengan tenang. Kim Mingyu duduk bersandar pada kardus berat di belakangnya seraya berpikir; siapa yang sebenarnya mencoba untuk membunuhku?

Mingyu mengingat-ingat kondisi bisnisnya setengah tahun ke belakang. Ia sudah memenangkan beberapa proyek bernilai puluhan triliun sejak menjabat sebagai CEO selama tiga belas bulan. Perusahaan oposisi saingannya masih berusaha keras untuk menyamakan prestasi.

Katakanlah Equals Inc. milik Choi Seungcheol yang tak pernah berhenti menjadi saingan beratnya di pertarungan tender. Atau AZ Supreme Techno milik Joshua Hong.

Layar ponselnya digulir-gulir sambil berpikir. Proyek 45 triliun adalah proyek yang pernah ia perebutkan dengan mereka berdua juga. Masalahnya, peserta yang mengikuti tender saat itu lebih dari 100 perusahaan. Bagaimana ia bisa memilah semuanya? Untuk menebak saja rasanya mustahil. Mungkin ia harus mencari tahu dari clue tipis yang sempat ia baca dari email kurang ajar itu.

Atas nama seluruh karyawan yang terpaksa di-PHK.

PHK.

Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja.

Mingyu mengangguk dan langsung bertanya pada Google. Ia memasukkan kata kunci 'Kasus PHK massal di AZ Supreme Techno', dan menunggu.

Hasil rayapan mesin pencari akhirnya muncul. Mingyu membuka satu-persatu portal berita yang terpampang sebagai hasil penelusuran. Tapi ... tidak ada berita yang bisa dibilang relevan.

Mingyu kembali di halaman utama dan Google kali ini berbaik hati untuk memberinya masukan: Mungkin maksud Anda adalah 'Kasus PHK massal di Equals, Inc.'

Nah, ini dia. Mingyu hampir saja melompat dan membuat kardus-kardus berjatuhan. Hasil penelusuran 'PHK massal di Equals, Inc.' keluar dengan hasil yang sangat banyak.

Perusahaan Tuan Choi yang katanya superior di bisnis perangkat lunak itu ternyata sudah tidak punya taring lagi untuk menguasai pasar Korea. Mingyu mengangguk sendirian, antara bersyukur dan merasa dikhianati teman. Ia membuka kontak dan segera mengirimkan pesan pendek tanpa dosa:

[Hyung, kau ingin membunuhku, ya?]

Pesannya menyentuh notifikasi sukses. Mingyu menunggu jawaban—tapi sayangnya ia tak kunjung dijawab. Rasanya menarik juga harus bertarung dengan pesaing bisnis begini. Ia diancam untuk dibunuh gara-gara uang 45 triliun. Padahal, kalau saja mau bekerjasama, Mingyu bukan CEO yang pelit untuk membagi keuntungan bersama.

"Sudahlah," ia menyimpan ponselnya, memeluk lutut dan bersandar lagi di sisi kardus. "Lebih baik aku berdoa supaya bisa menikahi Wonwoo."

Mobil boks panas itu sebenarnya tak boleh dimuati manusia di bagian belakang. Tapi pengemudi baik yang membiarkannya menumpang, cukup cerdas untuk memilih jalur-jalur aman yang tidak dijaga oleh polisi.

Mingyu sampai hampir tertidur di bawah terik matahari kalau saja tidak dibangunkan.

"Hei, Nak. Kita sudah sampai di stasiun subway. Segera teruskan perjalananmu menuju Incheon."

"Ah! Sudah sampai, ya? Baiklah! Terima kasih!"

Mingyu melompat turun dan melambai ramah. Kemejanya yang kotor dan tubuhnya yang babak belur menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang melintas. Ia berusaha mengabaikan semuanya. Terserah orang mau memandangnya sebagai pengemis, sebagai gelandangan, atau sebagai orang gila. Yang jelas ia harus segera sampai di bandara agar Jeon Wonwoo tak marah karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

"Sudah hampir jam 2 siang."

Mingyu menggunakan kartu T-money untuk membuka palang menuju peron subway. Kalau boleh jujur, serius, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Ada ngilu yang menusuk di ulu hati. Ia juga merasa pusing karena luka di pelipisnya mungkin tak sepele. Mingyu tahu setelah ini ia harus check up ke rumah sakit.

Tapi itu nanti. Nanti setelah ia bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo dan mendapatkan jawaban untuk perasaan terpendam yang harus ditumpahkan.

"Permisi, barang Anda terjatuh."

"Oh!"

Mingyu baru sadar. Kotak cincinnya yang tipis tergeletak di lantai peron.

Ia bergerak untuk memungut. Saat benda beludru itu dibuka, cincinnya telah hilang.

"Cincin ... di mana cincinku!?"

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya lebih tinggi, berniat mencari.

Terkejut setengah mati, ia melihat lelaki berkostum hitam—si teroris—yang tadi hampir menembaknya di dalam bus, menyelinap di antara penumpang kereta bawah tanah yang berkumpul untuk menunggu.

"Maaf, aku harus mengejar seseorang—maaf!"

Mingyu berlari mengejar. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak. Si teroris menyelinap ke dalam kereta yang telah tiba. Pintu otomatis Mingyu lintasi, konsentrasinya terjaga sangat tinggi. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan kecolongan. Lelaki itu akan ia pukuli, peduli setan dengan senjata api. Ia harus merebut cincin itu demi Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu—"

Mingyu menelusuri gerbong demi gerbong. Ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari semua orang.

Yang penting cincinya dapat. Yang penting ia berhasil membekuk penjahat.

"Kembalikan cincinku! Benda itu sangat penting untukku!"

Mingyu, dengan amarah yang membara, menghampiri si lelaki yang berada di gerbong paling belakang. Memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku tidak takut dengan senjatamu, brengsek! Aku tidak takut kalau kau akan membuatku mati! Aku mau kau kembalikan cincinku! KEMBALIKAN!"

Baku hantam terjadi tanpa ada yang mencegah. Kim Mingyu benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tidak peduli pada senjata api. Pistol berpeluru rangkap itu ia rebut, digunakan untuk menghantam mata musuhnya hingga buta temporer.

"Kau pikir aku lemah untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu? Kau belum tahu saja siapa aku!"

Namun, musuhnya juga tak lemah. Mingyu ditinju sampai pelipisnya kembali mengucurkan darah.

Penumpang lain berteriak—beberapa memaki-maki agar mereka berdua diturunkan secepatnya.

Mingyu mengabaikan kemejanya yang sudah penuh rembesan darah. Saking kalapnya memukuli musuh, Mingyu tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah dikepung oleh petugas keamanan kereta.

"Tangkap dia."

"BUKAN AKU YANG SALAH!" Mingyu berontak sekuat tenaga. "DIA PENJAHAT KURANG AJAR YANG SUDAH MEREBUT CINCIN LAMARANKU!"

"Jelaskan saja nanti. Anda kami tahan."

Pistol berbahaya yang terjatuh di lantai kereta disambar cepat oleh musuhnya. Namun sayang, pandangan mata penjahat itu bermasalah karena kebanyakan dipukuli. Tembakannya meleset dari jantung target.

Namun—

"ARGHHH ...!!!"

Proyektil padat yang melesat itu berhasil menembus pundak kanan Mingyu.

***

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat, Tuan Jeon Wonwoo. Silakan Anda memakai sabuk pengaman. Apakah perlu dibantu untuk menegakkan kursi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia sudah selesai untuk meratap. Sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan si bodoh Kim Mingyu.

Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan bersiap menghadapinya hanya sebagai seorang teman lama.

Kali ini, Wonwoo tahu dirinya harus latihan.

"Gyu, apa kabar? Aku senang sekali karena dikirimi undangan pernikahanmu"—penumpang di sebelah kursinya mengabaikan monolog anehnya, masih berpura-pura tertidur meski sebenarnya sangat ingin tertawa—"baiklah, aku ucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu dengan Min Hyunae. Astaga, Gyu, ini sangat lucu. Rupanya ada juga ya yang mau dengan orang bodoh sepertimu? Aku berharap di malam pertama, istrimu akan sadar bahwa memilihmu menjadi suami adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Kalian seharusnya tidak menikah. Kalian seharusnya ... Kalian seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu karena ... karena Kim Mingyu adalah milikku ... Karena kamu adalah milikku!"

Tangisan Wonwoo terpecah sekali lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya air mata yang bergulir. Pemuda itu menangis hingga tersengal-sengal.

"Mingyu bodoh. Mingyu bodoh. Mingyu bodoh. Mingyu bodoh. Kalau suatu hari aku terlahir kembali, aku takkan sudi jatuh cinta padamu!"

Surat undangan itu diremas. Wonwoo mengambil selingkar cincin dari dalam tasnya.

Cincin yang belum resmi ia terima.

Cincin dari Jun yang ditawarkan untuk ia miliki selamanya.

"Apa aku harus memakainya, Gyu?" Wonwoo berbisik, hancur. "Apa aku harus memakainya agar kelihatan tegar dan mampu mencari pengganti dirimu?"

Tidak ada Mingyu yang akan menjawab. Tidak ada siapa pun yang akan menjawab.

"Mungkin memang harus ... "

Wonwoo belum berhenti menangis, seluruh tubuh bergetar.

Selingkar cincin emas dari Jun terpasang di jari manisnya yang terus gemetar.

***

"Demi Tuhan, aku harus memohon bagaimana lagi agar kalian membebaskan aku? Aku benar-benar harus ke bandara untuk menemui seseorang. Dia hidupku. Dia cintaku. Dia segalanya untukku. Tolonglah, aku takkan menyesal kalau dipenjara. Tapi aku akan sangat menyesal kalau Wonwoo membenciku dan tak mau lagi bertemu denganku!"

Petugas keamanan kereta saling berpandangan.

Pembuat kerusuhan yang tengah mereka borgol dengan tiang terus memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Tolong ... 15 menit lagi aku harus sampai di bandara. Aku sudah babak belur, aku sudah berdarah, aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal gara-gara ancaman pembunuhan dari saingan bisnisku! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihku! Aku sudah memperjuangkannya sampai sejauh ini! Aku mohon lepaskan aku!"

Pundaknya yang terkena letupan proyektil terasa ngilu—rasanya seperti patah—tapi Mingyu tak bisa meremasnya untuk menahan sakit.

Tangannya terborgol! Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun!

"Atau, kalau memang aku tak bisa kalian bebaskan, mungkin kalian bisa kumintai tolong ...," baru kali ini rasanya Mingyu ingin menangis di depan orang lain. Percuma ia terus memohon. Ia akan tetap ditahan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tolong ...," suaranya serak, Mingyu tahu hatinya lebih hancur dari keadaan tubuhnya. "Tolong jemput Jeon Wonwoo di bandara. Dia terbang dari Los Angeles ... Tolong temui dia dan berikan cincin ini untuknya ..."

Dua petugas keamanan subway kembali berpandangan.

Kisah cinta picisan macam apa yang disuguhkan di depan mata mereka sekarang?

"Aku sangat ... sangat mencintainya. Katakan pada Wonwoo, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena aku harus ditahan di kantor polisi. Aku sudah siap kalau dia membenciku dan tak mau bertemu denganku lagi ... Tapi tolong berikan cincin itu ... Dia tidak harus menerima lamaranku, ia boleh membuang cincin itu kalau tidak mau."

"Nak, aku tidak tahu drama bodoh macam apa yang sedang kau bicarakan pada kami," salah satu petugas keamanan kereta itu menepuk punggungnya. "Statusmu sudah menjadi tersangka pembuat kerusuhan. Kami akan mengawalmu sebelum menahanmu di kantor polisi."

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya! Aku tak bisa dipenjara dengan tenang kalau lamaranku gagal! Tolong, bantulah aku untuk membuatnya mendengar pernyataan cintaku!"

"Ah kau ini keras kepala sekali," si petugas memijit keningnya. "Baiklah, kau akan tetap kami tahan. Tapi satu yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum kereta ini berhenti, kau ini bocah badung ingin melamar anak orang, memangnya kau masih punya uang untuk membeli setangkai bunga mawar?!"

***

Jeon Wonwoo menunggu bagasi. Ia tidak membawa banyak barang. Hanya satu koper kecil dengan empat lembar kaus dan dua lembar kemeja.

Ia sengaja tak membawa barangnya ke atas kabin karena ia ingin mengulur waktu; mencari kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan hati sebelum bertemu dengan lelaki bodoh yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menjemputku ..."

Wonwoo berjalan melintasi pintu kedatangan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tak ingin keluar dari sini. Sanggupkah ia bertemu Mingyu? Sanggupkah ia menghadapi Mingyu sebagai seorang teman lama tanpa harus melemparkan undangan sial itu ke muka mantan teman SMA-nya yang bodoh itu?

Wonwoo meraba cincin dari Jun, bermaksud mencari kekuatan ...

Tapi ia tetap tak mendapatkan kekuatan.

Ternyata memang tak ada orang yang kucintai selain Kim Mingyu.

Koper kecil ditarik pelan. Wonwoo menunggu. Mencari di seluruh sudut yang strategis.

Ini sudah pukul 3 lewat 25 menit.

"Ternyata benar ... Dia tidak datang."

Wonwoo menghela napas kecewa. Tak ada Kim Mingyu di sana. Lelaki yang dicintainya itu ternyata tak balas mencintainya juga. Wonwoo menyesal, setelah lima tahun ia baru menyadari bahwa cintanya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya ia sadar lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap. Mingyu akan segera jadi milik orang lain.

Ia tidak berhak.

Ia sama sekali tidak berhak ....

Wonwoo duduk di sudut. Berjongkok dan memeluk lutut. Wajahnya menelungkup, menyembunyikan tangisannya yang terpecah sekali lagi.

Seharusnya ia tak pulang ke Korea hari ini. Seharusnya ia tak pernah pulang dan selamanya tidak pulang.

Dia tidak datang untuk memelukku. Dia tidak datang untuk menjemputku.

Tubuhnya tenggelam di antara lalu-lalang manusia yang memenuhi bandara. Jeon Wonwoo sendirian. Ia merasa hilang karena kepulangannya ternyata tak diharapkan.

"Wonwoo-ya. Jangan menangis."

Sebuah suara memanggil. Ada lipatan tisu yang diulurkan padanya.

"J-Jun-hyung?"

Ia menatap tak percaya. "B-bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ... kalau aku pulang ke Korea hari ini, Jun-hyung?"

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu," Jun mengulurkan tangan, membantu Wonwoo. "Mau mampir ke rumahku dulu untuk beristirahat?"

Wonwoo tidak bereaksi kecuali sekali lagi melirik arloji. Ia berharap Mingyu hanya terlambat.

Ini baru pukul 3 lebih 40 menit. Ia harus memberi toleransi yang sedikit lebih banyak untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia harus sedikit berkorban ...

"Jangan menunggunya, Wonwoo. Ia takkan datang," Jun tersenyum. "Pulang lah denganku ..."

"JEON WONWOO!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke satu arah.

"Gyu—KIM MINGYU!"

Kim Mingyu muncul dengan senyuman lebar, kemeja penuh darah, pundak terperban, selingkar cincin, dan sekuntum bunga mawar.

"Maaf, tadi petugas kemanan membelikan mawar putih. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu aturan lamaran standar itu seperti apa," Mingyu menyenggolkan kelopak mawar di tangannya pada darah yang merembes di pundaknya. "Begini saja ... tidak apa-apa kan? Ini sudah jadi mawar merah, kok."

Wonwoo menggeleng kaku. Lidahnya sangat kelu.

"Maaf," Mingyu berkata penuh penyesalan. "Maaf kalau aku terlambat, aku mengalami banyak hal ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Wonwoo. Aku seharusnya berangkat lebih cepat kalau tahu semuanya akan sekacau ini."

Pemuda jangkung itu berlutut di depan Wonwoo yang memandangnya dengan mata ditumpahi jutaan pertanyaan.

Dengan satu uluran tangan, Mingyu menunjukkan cincin palladium yang tadi berhasil direbutnya setelah memukuli penjahat misterius di kereta.

"Maaf, aku melamarmu dengan tangan kiri. Pundak kananku tertembak dan tak bisa kugerakkan dengan bebas ... maaf atas ketidaksopananku," punggung tangan Jeon Wonwoo dikecup lembut. "Wonwoo, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sejak dulu. Sejak kita menjadi teman sekelas saat SMA ... Dan sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Jeon Wonwoo-ssi, maukah kau menikah dengan Kim Mingyu?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Wonwoo?"

Masih hening.

Degub jantung Mingyu sudah hampir menjebol dada.

"Aku ...," ia mulai pesimis, "ditolak ya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Dasar Kim bodoh!"

Tanpa ampun, kepala Mingyu ditimpuk sekuat tenaga dengan bunga mawar.

"KENAPA HARUS BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU! TENTU SAJA AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

***

Di tengah keramaian bandara, Jeon Wonwoo membuang cincin dari Jun dan menggantinya dengan cincin dari Mingyu.

"Dasar bodoh ... Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak dulu kalau kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau diam selama lima tahun? Apa kau tak takut kehilangan aku?"

Tubuh kotor lelaki itu dipeluknya erat. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan bau anyir darah atau lebam-lebam yang memenuhi wajah Mingyu. "Aku merebutmu dari Min Hyunae ... Aku merebutmu dari Min Hyunae, dan katakan padanya kalau aku tidak menyesal, Gyu. Aku tidak menyesal. Maaf, maaf kalau aku jadi perusak hubungan orang ..."

"Min Hyunae ...," di antara pelukan mereka, Mingyu bertanya keheranan. "Itu ... siapa?"

"BAJINGAN, KIM MINGYU! KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP, HAH!? APA PARA ANAK BUAH YANG KUBAYAR TAK CUKUP HEBAT UNTUK MENGIRIMMU KE NERAKA ...!!?"

Pelukan dua sejoli itu mendadak terlepas.

Mata Mingyu dipenuhi seribu pertanyaan.

Mata Wonwoo dipenuhi jutaan kutukan.

"Jangan bilang kalau Jun-hyung yang merencanakan semua ini, Hyung."

Pemuda manis itu berubah menjadi bengis. Ia bangkit dan siap memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

"KATAKAN PADAKU ... APA YANG SEBENARNYA SEDANG KAU RENCANAKAN, JUN-HYUNG?! DASAR IBLIS!!! DASAR PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG ...!!!"

"Oh ... Jun-hyung, ya?" Mingyu menyipitkan mata, ingin ikut menghajar tapi ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Pesan dari Choi Seungcheol menghampiri inbox-nya.

[Ingin membunuhmu apa, dongsaeng idiot!? Memangnya kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan! Dasar badak hitam bercula, kau jangan kurang ajar padaku, ya!]

-END-


End file.
